


Ice has melted back to life

by Amber_Flicker



Series: Coldflash Week - 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, ColdFlash Week 2016, Dark, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: They say it's one of the most peaceful ways to die, freezing to death.  -Coldflash Week - Day 4 - Meta Len





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Emperor's New Clothes by Panic!At The Disco

It had always been a risk of the job. He knew that. And he'd even known it could end like this, the first time he'd fought this man- a time he'd barely gotten away alive, crushing any hope they'd had to bring the meta to their side.

They'd told him _don't go_. But if not him, who? The police? They couldn't do a thing- CCPD would just lose half their officers. It wasn't worth it, not when he stood a better chance, when he was the one meant to fight.

He didn't regret it. 

He _did_ regret not getting the chance to tell them all goodbye.

It was irrelevant now. 

"You know, the human body is 60% water."

If Barry could, he would've choked out a _you don't have to do this, you could be better_ or point out how yes, obviously he knew that. But he was breathless, few tears that manage to squeeze out turning to ice as soon as they drip from his eyes. The feeling of his blood freezing slowly in his veins is painful, and not just in the physical sense. He thinks, even if he could make a sound, he'd be _screaming._ As it is, he just stares back, frozen.

"Not in the mood for chitchat. Fine." Barry didn't even bother to think of some sort of retort. Would be useless, he couldn't say it, why bother spending the mental energy? He was so... _tired..._ and the shouts from his comms stopped registering to his dull senses a long time ago. He wants to collapse to the ground and just... slip off into the peaceful lull of sleep. That would be _nice._ But he- he wasn't supposed to rest now, he was supposed to fight this, and... would it really hurt to lay down for a moment...? 

His slowed breathing was so shallow that it barely showed in the air, very last of his body heat leaving with each breath. He's not shivering anymore, hasn't been for- however long it's been, surely not more than a few minutes? Or was it longer? - despite the internal chill. He's... not that cold anymore, actually. He feels warm. The sheer agony seems to have faded. Barry's too far gone to realize this is _not good._

"That would be the last stage setting in." Oh. He forgot Cold was there. Barry looks up and- when did he end up on the ground? He... wasn't here a minute ago, he's sure, he doesn't remember-

He's so exhausted.

Everything is hazy. He barely feels the ground underneath him as he lays there--

...What is he doing here, again?

Maybe he should stop fighting and just let go...

Cold kneels down next to him, and Barry couldn't look away if he wanted to.

"It was fun, kid."

The sound echoes in his ears, and he doesn't know if the soothing tone to it is real or part of his own hypothermia-induced delusions. Either way, it's the last thing he hears as he drifts away into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay. That happened.
> 
> This is actually one of my favorite things about ice powers. Why encase someone in ice, when you could freeze them from the inside? 
> 
> Has anyone claimed Earth-6 for their AU yet? If not, that's what we'll call this.
> 
> Scream with me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
